10 ans plus tard
by Miss SMG Depp Ackles
Summary: Quelles seraient les relations entre les amis de Roswell 10 ans plus tard. Mariés, enfants, séparés? Lisez et vous saurez. Ils se retrouvent autour d’une tasse de café. Il y aura bien des surprises… A DECOUVRIR! REVIEWS et j'écris la suite !
1. Chapitre 1

**10 ans plus tard**

**Auteur : Maryline**

**Date : août 2004**

**Résumer :**

Quelles seraient les relations entre les amis de Roswell 10 ans plus tard. Mariés, enfants, séparés ? Lisez et vous saurez. Ils se retrouvent autour d'une tasse de café. Il y aura bien des surprises… A DECOUVRIR !

svp R&R. LA SUITE BIENTOT, j'attends vos Reviews avec vos avis et j'écrirais rapidement la suite.

**CHAPITRE 1**

Nous sommes dans le futur, 10 ans après pour être exacte.

Roswell a été détruit et les amis se sont séparés.

10 ans après, Max et Liz sont mariés, Michael et Maria sortent ensemble et puis se séparent, se reprennent… c'est comme ça depuis 10 ans.

…

Chez elle, Maria décide de téléphoner à sa meilleure amie Liz qu'elle n'a plus vu depuis très longtemps, plusieurs années.

- Allo Liz ?

- Oui, Maria c'est toi ?

- Oui, j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait réunir toute la bande et boire un café tous ensemble.

- Bonne idée, dit Liz. Je préviens Max et aussi Kyle.

- Ok, moi je préviens Michael et les autres.

- On se voit où et quand ? demande Liz.

- Au Sherry's bar vers 17h ça te va ? demande Maria.

- Ok on prévient les autres et on se retrouve tous là-bas.

- D'accord. Ca m'a fait plaisir de te parler Liz.

- A moi aussi !

Elles raccrochent le téléphone.

Liz se retourne, elle n'est pas seule, son mari est là, Max.

- Max, Maria vient de me téléphoner et elle aimerait que toute la bande se réunisse au Sherry's bar aujourd'hui à 17h.

- Bonne idée, dit-il, il faut prévenir les autres.

- Je me demande ce qu'ils sont devenus ? dit Max.

- Nous le saurons tantôt, si ça tombe ils n'ont pas beaucoup changé tu sais ? dit Liz.

Max et Liz vivent ensemble depuis 6 ans et ils sont mariés, ils sont heureux !

Maria et Michael ne vivent pas ensemble pas ils se fréquentent encore. Un mois ils sont amoureux, le mois d'après ils se séparent…

Ils ont maintenant tous la trentaine mais ils sont toujours tous aussi charmant.

Ils se préparent à se rendre au rendez-vous.

Il est 16h30, Max et Liz quittent leur maison. Max embrasse tendrement Liz sur les lèvres et lui ouvre la porte de la voiture. Il est très galant.

Ils roulent en direction du lieu de rendez-vous.

…


	2. Chapitre 2

**Merci bcp SANDRINE pour ta review, voici la suite**

****

**CHAPITRE 2**

Max et Liz ne sont pas les premiers à arriver. Max gare la voiture et ouvre la porte de Liz pour la laisser passer. Ils regardent à l'intérieur du bar pour voir si certains de leurs amis sont déjà là.

Michael et Maria sont déjà là, assis à une grande table. Ils les voient entrer. Michael se lève et Maria court dans les bras de Liz.

- Oh Liz tu m'as tellement manqué, dit Maria.

- Toi aussi, dit Liz.

Michael et Max se serrent la main. Liz et Michael se font la bise et pareil pour Max et Maria.

Ils s'asseyent tous et commencent à parler en attendant le reste de la bande.

- Alors qu'est-ce que vous devenez ? demande Michael à Max et Liz.

- Nous sommes toujours ensemble, répond Max, et…

Liz montre fièrement sa bague à Michael et Maria, Max fait pareil.

Maria prend la main de Liz dans la sienne.

- Wow, vous êtes mariés !!! C'est génial, dit Maria.

- Oui, dit Liz, nous nous sommes mariés à Las Vegas.

- C'est super, dit Maria contente pour sa meilleure amie.

- Et vous, demande Liz à Maria et Michael, vous en êtes o ?

- Oh, pour l'instant nous sommes ensemble, dit Michael.

- Pourquoi tu précises « pour l'instant » ? demande Max.

- Tu sais, dit Maria, nous avons des hauts et des bas…

Kyle arrive et s'assied à la table de ses amis. Ils se font la bise et se serrent les mains…

- Tu es venu seul ? lui demande Maria.

- Non…

- Avec ton père ? demande Max.

Kyle réfléchit, part dans ses pensées et la tristesse peut se lire sur son visage.

- Kyle qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Ton père va bien ? lui demande Liz.

- Il… il est mort ! dit Kyle.

- Oh mon Dieu, je suis désolée, disent les amis en même temps.

- Mais quand ? Comment ? demande Maria curieuse.

- Maria je ne pense pas que ce soit le bon moment… dit Michael.

- Oui tu as raison Michael, je suis désolée Kyle.

- Ce n'est pas grave Maria. Il était sur une affaire, je ne sais plus de quoi il s'agissait, il s'est trouvé au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment… Il était dans une usine à la recherche d'un fuyart. Le mec ne voulant pas aller en prison et se savant pris au piège a préféré faire exploser l'usine et ils sont mort tous les deux !

- C'est affreux ! dit Liz.

…

- Si tu n'est pas venu seul avec qui es-tu venu ? demande Michael.

- Une fiancée ? le charrie Liz.

- Oui, répond Kyle, et une autre personne aussi.

- Qui ? demande Maria.

- Patience elles vont arriver.

- Tu ne sors quand même pas avec deux filles à la fois ? demande Maria.

- Non mais ce sont les deux femmes de ma vie ! Vous allez les voir, elles sont superbes !

Ah les voilà.

…


	3. Chapitre 3

**MERCI BCP POUR LES REVIEWS, voici la suite…**

**CHAPITRE 3**

Tess arrive et tient par la main une petite fille. Elles se dirigent vers la table.

Tout le monde les regarde ébahi. Ils n'auraient jamais cru ça !

- Tout le monde connaît Tess, dit Kyle…

- Oui et qui est cette petite puce ? demande Liz.

Michael et Max se contentent de regarder mais ne trouve rien à dire, ils sont sous le choc.

- Tess et moi sommes mariés et cette petite puce est notre fille.

- Félicitations, disent Liz et Maria.

- C'est génial, disent Michael et Max.

- Essayez-vous, dit Liz, il y a place pour tout le monde.

Liz et Maria regardent la petite qui est vraiment adorable.

- Comment t'appelles-tu ? lui demande Liz.

- Sabrina, dit-elle timidement.

- Et dis-moi, tu as quel âge Sabrina ? lui demande Maria.

Sabrina montre avec ses doigts.

- 5 ans, tu es déjà une grande fille, dit Maria.

- Oui, répond la petite.

- Elle est toute mignonne, dit Liz aux parents de Sabrina.

- Merci, dit Kyle.

- C'est vrai, dit Tess.

Sabrina est vraiment jolie, elle a hérité des beaux cheveux blonds bouclés de sa maman et des yeux et sourire de son père. Elle porte une belle petite robe rose et de beaux chaussons blancs avec des lacets roses.

- Quoi de neuf pour vous ? demande Kyle.

- Max et moi sommes mariés également, et nous vivons bien sûr ensemble.

- Michael et moi… disons que Michael et moi connaissons parfois des hauts et des bas dans notre relation mais pour l'instant tout va bien, hein Michael.

- Oui Maria, dit-il en l'embrassant.

Ils se regardent et cherchent qui manque à leur petite réunion.

- Quelqu'un sait ce qu'est devenue Isabel ? Si elle est toujours avec Jesse… ? demande Kyle.

- Non, dit Max, en fait il y a quelques années nous avons eu une grosse dispute et je ne l'ai plus jamais revue depuis.

- C'était s grave que ça, demande Tess.

- Oui, elle voulait retourner sur notre planète et nous voulions rester ici. Elle n'a pas supporté que l'on ne soit pas de son côté. Depuis pas un coup de fil, rien.

Liz réfléchit, elle sait qu'elle n'a pas prévenu Isabel de leur rendez-vous mais elle ne sait pas qui l'a fait.

- Au fait, dit Liz, qui a prévenu Isabel de notre petit rendez-vous ?

- Euh pas moi en tout cas, dit Max.

- Ni moi, dit Maria.

- Nous non plus disent Kyle et Tess.

- C'est moi, dit Michael. Elle m'a envoyé une carte postale une fois avec ces coordonnées…

- Et tu ne me l'as pas dit ? dit Maria.

- Je suis désolée Maria, je ne savais pas que…

- C'est bon ça va, je te charrie, dit Maria avant de l'embrasser.

Quelques minutes plus tard Liz ne se sent pas trop bien, Max le voit.

- Excusez-moi je vais aller aux toilettes, dit-elle.

- Liz, ça ne va pas ? demande Max inquiet.

- Si si c'est rien ça va passer.

Maria se lève et va avec Liz.

…

Quelques minutes plus tard Liz et Maria reviennent s'asseoir à la table.

- Ca va Liz ? demande Max.

- Oui oui tout va bien, t'en fais pas.

Ils parlent un peu de leurs vies et puis la porte du bar s'ouvre à nouveau…

…


	4. Chapitre 4

**CHAPITRE 4**

C'est Isabel qui arrive avec une autre fille.

Elles se dirigent vers la table et s'asseyent.

- Bonjour tout le monde, je vous présente Emma, dit Isabel.

- Bonjour, dit Emma.

Tout le monde salue Isabel.

- Je suis contente que tu aies finalement décidé de venir, dit Michael.

- Oui j'ai longtemps hésité et puis je me suis dit qu'avec le temps… dit-elle en regardant Max.

- Ecoute Isabel, dit Max, je suis vraiment désolé que nous nous soyons disputés quelques années auparavant…

- C'est du passé, on oublie tout ? propose Isa.

- Oui volontiers, dit Max, merci.

A nouveau les amis exposent à Isa les nouveautés de leurs vies, les mariages, enfant, mort du Shérif Valenti…

- Oh Kyle je suis vraiment désolée pour ton père, dit Isa.

- Merci Isabel !

- Mais comment … ? demande-t-elle.

- Il était au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment… dit Kyle.

- Isabel, demande Maria, où est Jesse ?

- Nous ne sommes plus ensemble.

- Quoi ? demande Max, vous avez divorcé ou il est …

- Non il n'est pas mort, nous avons divorcé.

- Mais pourquoi ? demande Liz, vous étiez si heureux ensemble…

- Vous vous souvenez qu'il a appris pour mes pouvoirs, qui j'étais… dit Isabel.

A ce moment-là tout le monde regarde Emma et Isabel qui parle de ça ne public.

Isabel voit le regard paniqué de ses amis.

- Ne vous en faites pas, Emma sait tout de moi, et un peu de vous aussi, il n'y a pas de soucis.

- Ok, disent Max et Michael.

- Je continue, dit Isa, après avoir appris qui j'étais vraiment il a pris peur, vraiment très peur et il a préféré partir. Il ne m'a pas donné de nouvelles pendant plusieurs mois et puis il s'est enfin décidé à me parler…

- Et ça a donné quoi ? demande Michael très curieux.

- Michael, dit Max, je ne pense pas que ce soit nos affaires…

- C'est pas grave, dit Isa, il m'a dit qu'il était très déçu que je lui ai menti à ce point-là et qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais me regarder en face… et qu'il voulait qu'on divorce pour couper tout liens avec moi.

- Oh je suis désolée, dit Liz, c'est dommage.

- Oui mais c'est comme ça, dit Isa.

Emma se sent un peu à l'écart des conversations.

- Emma travaillait pour Jesse, elle était sa secrétaire.

- Pourquoi dis-tu 'étais' ? demande Max.

- Parce qu'après ce qu'il s'est passé pour moi et Jesse elle a préféré partir… Nous sommes devenue amies…

- Vous voulez quelque chose à boire ? propose Max.

Il prend les commandes de ses amis et va jusqu'au bar pour demander tout ça.

- En tout cas c'est formidable que toi et Max soyez mariés ! dit Isabel. Je savais que ça finirait ainsi, vous avez toujours été fait l'un pour l'autre…

- Oui, c'est vrai dit Liz je suis très contente, comblée même, mais toi aussi avec Jesse vous étiez fait l'un pour l'autre, c'est dommage…

- Oui je sais, donc leçon numéro 1 : ne jamais mentir à la personne qu'on aime.

- A retenir, dit Michael en direction de Maria.

- Pareil pour toi, réplique Maria.

Michael et Maria s'adorent mais se charrient assez bien pour des bêtises.

Emma s'excuse et va aux toilettes. Isabel se lève de table et va aider Max à prendre tous les verres et tasses de café.

Au moment où Emma sort des toilettes, Max et Isabel, vers et tasses en main, marchent direction de la table. Emma marche près d'Isabel et met sa main sur son dos (à Isa).

…


	5. Chapitre 5

**CHAPITRE 5**

Michael voit le manège de Emma et Isabel. Liz et Maria sont trop occupées à discuter pour voir autre chose. Elles ont tellement de choses à se dire…

- Et les filles, dit Michael aux autres, vous avez vu ça ?

- Quoi ? demande Maria.

- Emma et Isabel… dit Michael

- Non… dit Liz.

- Ah ouais, dit Kyle.

- Peut-être qu'elles sont… commence Michael.

- Ssshut ils arrivent, dit Maria.

Ils ramènent les boissons à la table et s'asseyent. Michael, très curieux de nature aimerait en savoir plus mais il ne sait pas comment. Il faut aborder le sujet discrètement, pas directement.

- Dis-nous en plus sur ton amie Emma ! demande Michael.

- D'accord, dit Isabel.

Isabel hésite un peu. Max a tout compris.

- En fait, c'est mon amie…

- Ah, bien, dit Michael qui n'était pas satisfait de la non clarté de la réponse.

- Nous sortons ensemble, ajoute Isabel.

Tous les amis la regardent.

- Tu as bien fait d'être franche, lui dit Max.

- Mais je n'ai rien à cacher, j'assume complètement, répond Isabel.

- Et depuis quand… ? demande Kyle.

- Je me suis rendue compte que j'étais lesbienne, enfin disons que je le suis devenue, il y a 4 ans environs.

Isabel réfléchit avant de poser cette question…

- J'espère que ça ne vous gêne pas au moins ?

- Non, dit tout de suite Liz, pourquoi ça nous gênerait ?

- C'est vrai, il n'y a rien de honteux ou de gênant à ça, disent les autres.

- Merci, dit Isabel rassurée.

…

- Parle-nous un peu plus de toi Emma, demande Kyle.

- Bien sûr, répond la jeune fille. J'ai 30 ans…

Elle parle de sa vie aux autres et qu'elle aime vraiment Isabel.

- Mais moi aussi, répond Isabel.

Ensuite ils parlent tous de tout et de rien et recommande un verre.

- C'est ma tournée ! dit Michael.

- Wow, tu es bien généraux aujourd'hui, lui dit Maria.

- Il y a des jours comme ça… dit Michael.

- Croyez-moi, dit Maria aux autres, faut en profiter.

…

Liz commence à nouveau à ne pas se sentir trop bien.

- Ma puce ça va ? demande Max.

- Oui, oui t'en fais pas c'est rien.

- Mais tu as déjà eu ça tantôt, ça m'inquiète.

- Non ne t'inquiète pas, je vais juste aller prendre un peu l'air.

- Je viens avec toi.

- Non reste ici, ça va je t'assure.

- Mais…

- Je t'assure reste assis je reviens vite.

Liz se lève de table et les amis se regardent.

Maria se lève.

- Je vais avec elle.

- Merci Maria, dit Max.

Maria sait qu'en tant que meilleure amie parfois on parle plus vite à une fille, une meilleure amie qu'à son mari. Elle espère que Liz n'a rien de grave.

Maria quitte le bar et sort. Elle voit Liz appuyée dos à un mur. Elle s'avance vers elle…

…


	6. Chapitre 6

**MERCI POUR LES REVIEWS, voici la suite**

**CHAPITRE 6**

Maria est inquiète pour sa meilleure amie.

- Liz, ça va ?

- Qu'est-ce que t'as ? demande Maria.

- J'ai du mal à respirer, j'ai mal au cœur…

- Ca fait longtemps que tu as ça ?

- Quelques jours.

- Tu as vu un médecin ? lui demande Maria.

- Non.

- Tu en as parlé à Max ?

- Je ne veux pas l'inquiéter pour rien, dit Liz.

…

- Je ferais peut-être mieux d'aller le prévenir pour qu'il vienne près de toi ?!

- Non ça va je t'assure.

- Pourtant tu n'as pas l'air si bien que ça.

- Ca va passer.

- Je n'en suis pas si sûre, tu as déjà eu ça tout à l'heure.

Maria aimerait bien prévenir Max mais elle ne veut pas le faire car Liz est sa meilleure amie et elle ne souhaite pas avoir Max à ses côtés, elle a peut-être peur qu'il s'inquiète pour un rien.

…

A l'intérieur Max ne sourit plus, il est tracassé par Liz.

- Je devrais aller la voir.

- Mais non, dit Michael, laisse-là parler avec Maria comme au bon vieux temps.

- Oui.

- Tu te souviens… dès que l'une avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas l'autre la suivait pour discuter… et puis elles revenaient toutes les deux en pleine forme.

- Oui, je me souviens, dit Kyle.

- Elles ont toujours été très proches, dit Isabel, comme deux sœurs.

- Et cette amitié est à nouveau là aujourd'hui, aussi forte qu'avant, dit Michael.

On voit l'inquiétude sur le visage de Max.

- Et vieux, dit Michael, ne te tracasse pas, elles vont vite revenir tu verras. Elles se racontent leurs histoires de filles et c'est tout.

Max regarde sa montre.

- Ca fait déjà longtemps qu'elles sont parties, non ? demande-t-il.

- Je ne sais pas trop, répondu Michael, je n'ai pas regardé ma montre.

Isabel réfléchit.

- Ca doit faire une bonne dizaine de minutes, tout au plus.

Max se lève.

- Rassieds-toi et attends encore 5 minutes, lui 'ordonne' Michael. Comment penses-tu qu'elle va le prendre si tu ne lui laisses même pas quelques minutes seule avec sa meilleure amie ? Elle va croire que maintenant que vous êtes mariés elle n'a plus de libert

Max hésite un moment puis se rassied.

- Tu ne penses pas que tu vas un peu loin dans tes hypothèses ? demande Isabel à Michael.

- Oui, peut-être mais j'ai sûrement raison pour une partie de mon raisonnement.

- Et comment prend Maria le fait d'avoir toujours autant de liberté depuis qu'elle est à nouveau avec toi ? lui demande Max vexé du précédent raisonnement de Michael à son sujet.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Max ?

- Depuis qu'on est ado tu n'as quasi jamais trop fait attention à elle. Niveau attention tu ne fais pas fort… !

- Ah oui… ?

- Bon les gars c'est bon on ne va pas se disputer alors qu'on vient à peine de se retrouver quand même ? demande Isabel.

Max regarde Michael.

- Tu as raison Isabel, je suis désolé Michael.

- Moi aussi, dit Michael.

…

- Liz, tu m'inquiètes tu sais ?

- Mais je te dis que tout va bien, juste besoin d'un peu d'air frais c'est tout.

- Tu es sûre ? demande Maria

- Oui, j'ai juste…

Elle n'a pas le temps de répondre, elle s'effondre sur le sol.

- Oh mon Dieu Liz ! ...


	7. Chapitre 7

**Merci bcp pour les reviews !**

**CHAPITRE 7**

Maria est toute paniquée.

Elle court à l'intérieur chercher Max et les autres. Ils courent aussi vite que possible.

- Oh mon Dieu Liz ! dit Max

Max s'assied par terre et prend Liz dans ses bras.

- Ma puce tu m'entends ?

Liz murmure légèrement quelques « huhuh ». Elle est faible. Elle a les yeux fermés.

- Vite Michael appelle une ambulance, crie Max.

- Tout de suite, répond Michael

…

- L'ambulance sera là d'ici cinq minutes, dit-il.

Max regarde Maria.

- Elle ne t'a rien dit de spécial ?

- Non, juste qu'elle avait mal au cœur et qu'elle avait besoin d'air frais c'est tout.

- Je me demande bien ce qu'elle a, dit Max, déjà tantôt elle ne se sentait pas trop bien. J'aurais du lui proposer de rentrer à la maison, elle aurait pris des médicaments et se serait couchée…

- Max ce n'est pas de ta faute ! dit Maria. Elle ne voulait pas que tu t'inquiètes, elle disait que c'était pas grave, qu'elle voulait juste prendre l'air…

- Ce n'est pas le moment de chercher à qui est la faute, dit Michael.

- Tu as raison, dit Isabel.

La fille de Kyle et Tess était sortie également et elle regarde le spectacle.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? demande-t-elle.

- Tout va bien ma chérie, lui dit Kyle.

Quelques minutes plus tard l'ambulance arrive devant le bar. Deux ambulanciers, masculins la trentaine, sortent avec des valises / mallettes de premiers secours. Ils se dirigent vers Liz.

- Est-elle malade ? demande l'un des ambulanciers.

- Non pas à ma connaissance, dit Max.

- Il y a une heure environ elle ne sentait pas très bien. Et maintenant elle a voulu sortir prendre l'air, je l'ai accompagnée, dit Maria.

- Est-ce qu'elle vous a dit quelque chose ? demande l'autre ambulancier.

- Oui, qu'elle avait mal au cœur et qu'elle avait besoin d'air frais, ensuite elle s'est effondrée.

Les ambulanciers ouvrent leurs valises de premiers soins et prennent la tension de Liz.

- Elle est faible. Nous devons l'emmener à l'hôpital tout de suite.

- Poussez-vous Monsieur svp, nous allons la mettre sur une civière.

Max se retire à contre cœur et les laisse s'occuper d'elle. Ils la mettent dans l'ambulance.

- Je peux monter avec ? demande Max. Je suis son mari.

- Bien sûr, montez.

Max s'assied à côté de Liz qui a toujours les yeux fermés.

- Vous allez à quel hôpital ? demande Michael.

- Au 'Basic', répond l'un des infirmiers.

- Merci, répondu Michael.

Les amis regardent l'ambulancier refermer les portes de l'ambulance et celle-ci démarrer, sirène en marche, vers l'hôpital.

- On prend nos voitures et on les suit, dit Michael d'un ton rapide.

Michael et Maria montent dans leur voiture, Isabel et Emma dans la leur, et Kyle, Isabel et la petite Sabrina également dans leur voiture.

Quelques minutes plus tard ils sont tous à l'hôpital…

…


	8. Chapitre 8

**CHAPITRE 8**

Dans l'ambulance la situation de Liz ne s'était pas améliorée. Les ambulanciers lui ont fait des injections, ont repris sa tension, ont vérifié ses constantes aussi souvent que possible… mais rien ne s'améliorait. L'état de Liz n'avait pas empiré non plus donc c'était une bonne chose également. Max était resté près d'elle en essayant de ne pas gêner le travail de l'ambulancier resté derrière avec eux pendant que l'autre conduisait. Max avait très peur pour sa femme, sa Liz, et il avait les larmes aux yeux. Il était content quand on lui a dit qu'ils arrivaient enfin à l'hôpital, après une dizaine de minutes de route.

Les amis avaient suivit…

…

Maintenant ils sont tous à l'hôpital et se dirigent vers les ambulanciers pour en savoir plus sur l'état de santé de Liz.

- Dans l'ambulance son état ne s'est pas amélioré… dit un des ambulanciers.

- Oh mon Dieu, dit Maria.

- Attendez, mais il ne s'est pas empiré non plus, continue-t-il.

- Dieu soit loué, dit Isabel.

- En fait, dit le second ambulancier, ce qui est bizarre c'est qu'elle n'ait répondu à aucun traitement. Nous lui avons fait plusieurs injections mais elle n'a pas ouvert les yeux. C'est la première fois de ma vie que je vois ça. Il y a quelque chose d'anormal…

…

Max est dans la chambre de Liz, dans le fond de la chambre précisément car les médecins s'occupent d'elle.

- Vous êtes de sa famille ? demande un médecin. Sinon vous ne pouvez pas rester ici…

- Oui je suis son mari, dit Max en montrant son alliance de loin.

- Bien, dit ce médecin, écoutez c'est très bizarre qu'elle n'ait pas répondu aux différentes injections dans l'ambulance. Pourtant elle n'est pas dans le coma, elle est bien consciente mais elle garde les yeux fermés. Je ne comprends pas.

Max sait très bien que c'est possible vu que Liz avait légèrement changé il y a quelques temps depuis qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie. Il y a quelques années elle avait une réaction, comme de l'électricité qui se faisait sentir à chaque fois qu'elle approchait Max. Depuis elle avait le don de visions, elle voyait parfois des choses…

« Peut-être que son mécanisme a été modifié depuis » pense-t-il.

Les médecins quittent la chambre.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, dit le même médecin à Max. Votre femme va bien. Il ne reste plus qu'à attendre qu'elle se réveille. En attendant nous allons portez les examens que nous venons de lui faire au laboratoire pour qu'ils soient examinés.

- Quand aurez-vous les résultats ? demande Max.

- D'ici quelques heures.

- Merci, dit Max.

Les médecins quittent la chambre.

Max sort dans le couloir.

Ses amis le voient et courent vers lui.

- Alors ? demande Isabel.

- Son état est stationnaire, les médecins disent qu'elle est consciente mais elle a toujours les yeux fermés. Ils disent que ce n'est pas normal qu'elle ne réponde à aucune injection… dit Max.

- Oui, dit Michael, on sait, les ambulanciers viennent de nous parler de ça.

- Ils ont même ajouté que c'était la première fois de leur vie qu'ils voyaient ça et qu'il y avait quelque chose d'anormal, dit Isabel.

- Oui, dit Max. Vous vous souvenez quand elle avait de l'électricité qui apparaissait à chaque fois qu'elle était près de moi… tout ça était une réaction qu'elle avait eue suite au jour où je lui ai sauvé la vie. Depuis quelques années elle a un pouvoir elle aussi, elle a des visions, elle peut voir certaines choses…

- Ca tu ne nous l'avais pas dit ! dit Kyle.

- Je sais, pardon, j'ai oublié. Vous le savez maintenant, dit Max.

- Ils lui ont fait des examens ? demande Maria.

- Oui et ils auront les résultats dans quelques heures, dit Max.

Kyle et Tess regardent leur fille qui commence à devenir fatiguée.

- On devrait peut-être la ramener à la maison, dit Kyle.

- Reste ici, je vais rentrer et la mettre au lit, toi tu me téléphones quand il y a du nouveau pour Liz, ok ?

- D'accord Tess.

Kyle embrasse Tess et fait un bisou sur la joue de sa fille.

Tess prend Sabrina dans ses bras et elles quittent l'hôpital.

Les amis passent à tour de rôle dans la chambre de Liz pour lui parler mais elle ne répond pas, elle a les yeux fermés.

- Max, t'es sûr qu'elle n'est pas dans le coma ? demande Michael

- Oui les médecins me l'ont confirmé, dit Max

- Alors pourquoi elle ne se réveille pas ?

- Je ne sais pas, dit Max.

Ils parlent un peu dans le couloir et chacun leur tour vont chercher des cafés pour la bande.

Cela fait maintenant 3h qu'ils sont tous là dans cet hôpital. Le temps paraît ne pas s'écouler. Les amis ont tous le temps long, ils ne savent pas quoi faire mais tous veulent rester ici !

- Max, dit Isabel, il y aurait peut-être un moyen pour que tu l'aides.

- J'y ai déjà pensé, mais tu sais bien que ça ne marche quand si la personne est mourante. Ici elle est a les yeux fermés mais elle n'est pas mourante…

- Si tu essayais ? lui dit Michael

- Oui je n'ai rien à perdre. Allons-y, dit Max.

Ils entrent tous dans la chambre de Liz. Michael et Isabel se mettent contre la porte pour en bloquer l'entrée. Maria reste près de Liz. Max s'avance près de sa femme. Il enlève la couverture posée sur elle, la regarde et pose ses mains au dessus de son cœur.

On voit une lumière apparaître…

…


	9. Chapitre 9

**MERCI encore pour les reviews. **goddy : j'écris très vite et ça me fait plaisir de pouvoir faire des chapitres aussi rapidement, surtout que j'ai 5-6 autres histoires en cours.

****

**CHAPITRE 9**

Rien ne se produit. Max abandonne.

- Ca ne marche pas, dit Max.

- Je suis désolée Max, dit Isabel qui lui avait donné cette idée.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, ça faisait aussi un moment que j'y pensais.

Max caresse les cheveux de sa femme, ensuite son doux visage. Et il dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Maintenant nous devons attendre, dit Michael. Il n'y a que ça à faire.

- J'ai tellement peur qu'elle ne se réveille pas, dit Maria.

Maria commence à pleurer. Michael la prend dans ses bras. Il est très touchant aujourd'hui.

- Je suis là Maria. Pleurs si ça te fait du bien !

- C'est ma meilleure amie tu comprends… dit-elle entre deux sanglots. Je viens juste de la retrouver et…

- Tu la verras à nouveau très vite, et tu pourras encore parler avec elle… dit Michael

…

Pendant ce temps l'état de Liz était stationnaire.

Un médecin se rend à nouveau dans sa chambre pour vérifier ses constantes mais tout est toujours pareil.

Max va à la rencontre de ce médecin.

- Alors docteur ?

- Rien de neuf, répond le médecin.

Max a les nerfs à vif, il commence à perdre patience, il devient très nerveux.

- Mais ce n'est pas possible, dit-il, il doit bien y avoir quelque chose à faire pour qu'elle se réveille.

- Malheureusement non. Comme je vous l'ai dit elle ne répond pas aux médicaments qu'on lui a administrés…

- Et comment est-ce possible ? demande Max.

- C'est la première fois de ma vie que je vois ça. Votre femme a un métabolisme pas comme le commun des mortels…

Là Max a compris qu'il vaut mieux ne pas poser trop de questions sinon le médecin va avoir des soupçons sur lui et ses amis, et Liz.

- Mais, demande Max, vous êtes sûr qu'elle va se réveiller.

- Ecoutez, pour moi elle va bien, pour l'instant en tout cas. Mais nous en saurons plus quand nous aurons les résultats de tous les examens que nous lui avons faits.

Michael, Maria, Isabel et Emma arrivent derrière Max car ils sont curieux et veulent tout savoir de leur conversation

- Et quand les aurez-vous ? demande Michael.

Max se retourne et voit ses amis.

- D'ici quelques heures, dit le médecin.

Max regarde sa montre.

- Mais c'est déjà ce que vous nous avez dit il y a 3h, dit Max.

- Je suis désolé, dit le médecin, je vais aller voir au laboratoire et s'ils sont prêts soyez sûr que je les ramènerai moi-même.

- Merci, dit Max.

- C'est tout naturel, dit le médecin.

…

Maria tourne en rond.

- Maria arrête de faire les cents pas, lui demande Michael.

- Je ne peux pas, je suis trop nerveuse et j'ai peur pour Liz.

Isabel la regarde.

- Va la voir et parle-lui, peut-être qu'elle t'entendra.

- Bonne idée, dit Maria.

Maria entre à nouveau dans la chambre de Liz pour la 3è fois et commence à lui parler, lui raconter sa vie… Elle reste près d'une demi-heure. Liz ne bouge toujours pas. Maria s'assied sur le lit, à côté de Liz. Elle la regarde et lui parle encore un peu.

Ensuite elle se dirige vers la porte pour quitter la chambre et Liz ouvre les yeux…

…


	10. Chapitre 10

**Merci encore pour les reviews.** goddy : merci, toutes mes fanfics sont en lignes, clique sur mon pseudo

****

**CHAPITRE 10**

- Maria ? dit Liz en direction de Maria qui n'a pas encore tout à fait quitté la pièce.

Maria entend bien la voix prononcer son nom mais elle croit rêver.

- Maria !

Cette fois elle est sûre d'avoir bien entendu. Elle fait demi-tour et se retourne vers Liz.

- Oh mon Dieu Liz tu es réveillée.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est pass ? demande Liz.

- Tu ne te souviens pas ?

- Non.

- On était tous ensemble au Sherry's bar…

- Ca je me souviens, dit Liz.

- Bon c'est déjà ça. Ensuite tu ne te sentais pas très bien…

- Et je suis sortie prendre l'air ensuite tu es arrivée, ça rappelle Liz.

- Et tu te souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé après ? demande Maria.

- Non, alors là c'est le noir complet.

- Tu t'es effondrée, évanouie. J'ai appelé Max et les autres et nous avons appelé une ambulance…

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai ?

- Les médecins t'ont fait des examens et ils auront les résultats très bientôt. Mais dis-moi, comment te sens-tu ? Ca va ?

- Oui je me sens plutôt bien en fait, répond Liz.

Maria se rend compte qu'elle n'a pas encore prévenu les autres que Liz vient de se réveiller. « Je suis égoïste » pense-t-elle.

- Liz je vais prévenir les autres et je reviens ok.

- Ok, je ne bouge pas d'ici, dit-elle en souriant.

Maria lui rend son sourire et quitte la chambre. Elle court dans le couloir à la rencontre de ses amis.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Maria ? demande Max.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Liz ? demande Michael.

Maria est tellement essoufflée qu'elle ne peut pas parler. Elle se contente de hocher la tête pour dire 'oui'.

- Oh mon Dieu, dit Max qui s'attend au pire. Isabel tu préviens un médecin ?

- Oui bien sûr.

Les amis, sauf Isabel et Maria (qui reprend son souffle) courent jusqu'à la chambre de Liz.

- Et je lui dis quoi au médecin ? demande Isabel.

- Que Liz vient de se réveiller, dit Maria.

- Oh c'est super, dit Isabel. Docteur ? crie-t-elle en direction du médecin qui s'est le plus occupé de Liz.

- Oui, qu'y a-t-il ?

- Liz vient de se réveiller.

- Ca c'est une très bonne nouvelle, dit-il.

Le médecin, accompagné de Maria et Isabel, va dans la chambre.

Liz est contente de (re)voir tout le monde.

- Liz, on a eu si peur… dit Isabel.

- Je sais, dit-elle.

- Oui, dit le médecin, on peut dire que vous nous avez fait de belles frayeurs. Heureux de vous rencontrer Madame Evans, lui dit le médecin.

- Moi de même docteur, dit Liz.

Le médecin vérifie rapidement les constantes de Liz et tout semble aller bien.

- Tout a l'air en ordre, dit le médecin.

Le médecin regarde Liz, ensuite ses amis contents de l'avoir retrouvée.

- Je n'avais jamais vu un pareil cas de toute ma carrière. Vous n'étiez pas dans le coma mais vos yeux étaient fermés, comme si vous étiez inconsciente alors que ce n'était pas le cas.

- Ah bon, dit Liz qui sait qu'elle est différente depuis qu'elle a des visions… c'est-à-dire depuis quelques années.

- Je vais aller chercher vos résultats d'examens et d'analyses, dit le médecin. Je reviens après.

- Merci, dit Max.

Le médecin quitte la chambre et se rend au laboratoire. Les résultats sont prêts, il les prend. Ensuite il prend l'ascenseur pour remonter à l'étage où se trouve la chambre de Liz. Il est seul dans l'ascenseur. Il regarde les résultats.

« Tout m'a l'air bon » se dit-il.

Il continue de parcourir le dossier rempli des différentes feuilles qui le composent avec tous les résultats… « Oh ben ça alors ! » se dit-il.

Ils arrivent dans la chambre de Liz, ses amis bien évidemment toujours là.

- J'ai vos résultats Madame Evans, dit le médecin.

- Alors vous savez ce qui ne va pas chez moi ? demande Liz

- Oui…

…


	11. Chapitre 11

**CHAPITRE 11**

Liz et ses amis sont impatients de savoir. Ils ne savent pas si c'est grave ou non…

Le médecin ne va pas les faire attendre plus longtemps, ils ont déjà attendu plusieurs heures avant d'avoir les résultats et ils ont certainement dû imaginer le pire. Ce qui est normal dans ce genre de situation.

- Alors ? demande Maria.

- Dites-nous, demande Isabel.

- C'est grave ? demande Max.

- J'aimerais parler à Monsieur et Madame Evans seuls, demande le médecin.

- Bien sûr, répond Kyle.

Les amis sortent tous de la chambre. Ils attendent dans le couloir.

- Alors ? demande Max inquiet.

Liz ferme les yeux car elle a très peur d'entendre ce qu'on va lui dire.

- Ne vous tracassez pas ! dit le médecin.

Le médecin réfléchit à la manière d'annoncer la chose. Et puis il décide de ne plus les faire attendre trop longtemps. Il décide de rompre le suspens certainement insoutenable pour ce couple.

- Vous vous souvenez des petits malaises que Liz a eu ?

- Oui, dit Max.

- De ces maux de cœur… continue le médecin.

- Oh mon Dieu, dit Max. Ne nous dites pas qu'elle a un cancer, un problème au cœur…

Liz a l'air paniqué, pourtant elle se sent bien.

- Mais je me sens très bien, dit Liz.

- Normal, dit le médecin.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? demande Max.

- Liz est tout simplement enceinte.

- Vous… vous êtes sûr ? demande Max.

- Absolument.

- Max, c'est merveilleux, dit Liz.

- Oui ma puce c'est une formidable nouvelle.

- Félicitations Monsieur et Madame Evans, dit le médecin.

- Merci, disent ensemble Liz et Max.

Max s'approche de sa bien aimée et l'embrasse tendrement. Le médecin est ravie d'assister à ce spectacle.

- Vous savez où elle en est dans sa grossesse ? demande Max.

- 5 semaines.

Liz et Max ont les larmes aux yeux et le médecin est content d'avoir eu une bonne nouvelle a annoncer au lieu d'un drame.

Le médecin réfléchit quelques instants.

- Si vous voulez nous pourrons faire une échographie tout à l'heure et vous assisterez tout les deux à cette première découverte de votre enfant…

- Oui, merci beaucoup docteur, disent en cœur Max et Liz.

- Je vous en prie. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que j'ai la chance d'annoncer une bonne nouvelle dans cet hôpital…

- Content que ça soit tombé sur nous, dit Max.

- Vous voulez que je dise à vos amis qu'ils peuvent revenir ? demande le médecin.

- Oui, merci beaucoup.

Le médecin sort dans le couloir et va près des amis.

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? demande Michael.

- Vous pouvez aller les rejoindre, dit le médecin. Ils vont tout vous expliquer.

- Mais, dites-nous au moins si c'est grave… demande Maria.

- Tout va bien, répond le médecin un sourire aux lèvres.

- D'accord, merci, dit Maria.

Ils se dirigent vers la chambre de Liz presque en courant.

- Alors ? demande Maria.

- Liz est enceinte…

- C'est merveilleux, dit Maria.

- Oui, je sais, dit Liz.

- Félicitations à tous les deux, dit Isabel.

- Merci.

Les autres les félicitèrent également.

- De combien ? demande Isabel.

- 5 semaines, répond Max.

- Et tout à l'heure on me fera une échographie, ajoute Liz.

- C'est génial, je suis tellement contente pour vous ! dit Maria.

- Merci beaucoup, lui dit Liz.

Ils restent près d'une heure dans la chambre avec Liz ensuite le médecin revient.

- Prête pour l'échographie ? demande-t-il à Liz.

- Oui

…


	12. Chapitre 12

**CHAPITRE 12**

Ils vont à l'échographie. L'obstétricienne soulève la blouse de Liz pour mettre un gel sur son ventre.

- C'est froid, dit Liz.

- Oui je sais, dit la femme.

Max tient la main de Liz et dépose un baiser sur le front de sa femme.

- Tu te rends compte nous allons avoir un béb ! dit Max.

- Oui c'est incroyable, dit Liz. C'est tellement une bonne nouvelle !

- Oui.

L'obstétricienne de ± 35 ans regarde cet heureux couple.

- Vous ne vous y attendiez pas ? leur demande-t-elle.

- Non pas du tout, dit Max.

- J'avais quelques petites douleurs et parfois comme de légers malaises mais je n'ai jamais pensé à ça, dit Liz. J'avais peur d'avoir un cancer ou quelque chose de sérieux.

- Et aujourd'hui on vous annonce que vous attendez un bébé… dit la femme.

- Oui, c'est merveilleux, dit Max toujours ébloui par la magie de cette nouvelle.

La femme tourne l'écran vers le couple et prend l'appareil pour faire l'échographie.

Elle le met sur le ventre de Liz et tous regardent sur l'écran.

Ils voient un petit fœtus.

Max et Liz ont les larmes aux yeux tellement c'est beau et incroyable.

- T'as vu, dit Max, on dirait une petite crevette !

- Enfin Max ! dit Liz en rigolant.

Ils se mettent tous les trois à rire de bon cœur.

- Tout à l'air en ordre, dit l'obstétricienne.

- Tant mieux, dit Liz

- Vous reviendrez faire une seconde échographie le mois prochain, d'accord ?

- Oui bien sûr, répond Liz.

Et puis l'obstétricienne regarde une dernière fois l'écran.

- Attendez je vais quelque chose d'autre… Mais qu'est-ce que… dit-elle.

…


	13. Chapitre 13

**CHAPITRE 13**

Max et Liz sont inquiets. La femme regarde toujours l'écran et fait bouger l'appareil sur le ventre de Liz.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demande Max.

- On dirait bien que votre femme attend des triplés !

Liz regarde Max, ensuite l'obstétricienne.

- Vous… vous en êtes sûre ?

- Sûre et certaine ! Ecoutez… Nous entendons trois battements de cœurs différents.

- Wow, dit Max. On avait peur que vous ne trouviez quelque chose d'anormal…

- Non rassurez-vous tout va bien.

Liz n'en revient pas de ce qu'on lui a dit.

- Je vais avoir 3 bébés ?!

- Oui madame Parker, de jolis triplés.

- On ne peut pas déjà voir le sexe ? demande Max.

- Non est trop tôt pour ça, d'ici quelques semaines ce sera possible.

Liz a les larmes aux yeux. Max l'embrasse et lui tient la main. Elle a la main tremblante.

Elle commence à pleurer.

- Liz tu vas bien ?

Pas de réponse.

- Madame Parker tout va bien ?

- Je… je vais avoir des triplés, c'est beaucoup…

- Ne vous inquiétez pas vous et votre mari allez très bien vous en sortir.

- C'est tellement merveilleux et effrayant en même temps, dit Liz.

- Tu verras ma puce tout va bien se passer.

Max l'embrasse encore une fois ! La main de Liz cesse de trembler.

L'obstétricienne arrête l'échographie et essuie le ventre de Liz à l'aide de gros papiers spéciaux.

- Prête à retourner à votre chambre, Madame Parker ?

- Oui.

On la reconduit dans sa chambre et Max la suit. Ils sont tous les deux très content de cette bonne nouvelle.

Une fois dans sa chambre Liz ne pense qu'à une seule chose : prévenir Maria de ce qui lui arrive.

De son côté Max sort téléphoner dans le couloir. Il prévient Isabel et lui demande de prévenir les autres.

- Max c'est génial, dit Isabel. Tu te rends compte tu vas être papa et de triplés en plus c'est super.

- Oui je sais.

- Et Liz va bien ?

- Oui, elle a juste été surprise, comme moi d'ailleurs. Il faut juste le temps de s'habituer à cette nouvelle. Un bébé c'était déjà très bien mais quand on nous annonce qu'on va en avoir trois ça fait toute une différence…

- Oui mais c'est une super nouvelle quand même. Je préviens Kyle et Tess ?

- Oui. Bon je te laisse je vais retourner près de Liz.

- Ok, mais quand peut-elle rentrer chez vous ?

- Nous devons encore voir le médecin et je lui demanderai.

- Ok, tiens-moi au courant stp.

- Promis, lui dit Max.

Ils raccrochent et Max retourne dans la chambre de Liz. Elle est toujours au téléphone avec Maria. Maria lui pose plein de questions.

- Des garçons, des filles, un mélange ?

- Nous ne le savons pas encore, dit Liz.

- Dommage, dit-elle.

- T'inquiète pas on le saura d'ici quelques semaines et tu seras la première au courant, d'accord ?

- Promis ?

- Oui Maria.

- Je te laisse, je vais voir le médecin et demander quand je peux rentrer chez nous.

- D'accord, à plus tard.

Elles raccrochent.

Max avance vers Liz.

- Alors elle était contente ? demande-t-il.

- Et comment ? J'aurais presque cru que c'était elle qui était enceinte… Et Isabel ?

- Très heureuse aussi. Elle va prévenir les autres.

- Ok. Dis tu peux appeler le médecin stp car j'aimerais bien rentrer chez nous…

- Je vais tout de suite le chercher, dit-il.

Dans le couloir Max appelle le médecin et il vient dans la chambre.

- Alors, demande-t-il, bonne nouvelle à l'échographie ?

- Oui, dit Liz, je suis enceinte de triplés.

- Wow, toutes mes félicitations à vous deux, dit-il.

- Merci beaucoup, répondent ensemble Max et Liz.

- Docteur, quand puis-je rentrer chez moi ?

- Tout de suite si vous le souhaitez, tous vos résultats sont normaux.

- D'accord, merci, dit Liz.

- Je vais préparer votre feuille de sortie et vous pourrez quitter l'hôpital.

- Merci beaucoup !

Le médecin va remplir la feuille de sortie et revient quelques minutes plus tard. Pendant ce temps Liz s'est levée et est toute prête pour partir et rentrer à la maison. Max la tient par la main.

Le médecin revient dans la chambre.

- Voilà tout est en ordre vous pouvez partir.

- Merci beaucoup docteur, dit Max.

- Merci, dit Liz.

- Je vous en prie, nous les médecins sommes toujours heureux de voir partir des patients en pleine forme…

Ils remercient le médecin une dernière fois et quittent l'hôpital.

Max ouvre la porte de leur voiture pour que Liz s'asseye. Il prend le volant et il rentre à la maison. Sur le temps du trajet Liz se tracasse.

- Max il y a quelque chose qui me tracasse…

- Quoi ma puce ?

…


	14. Chapitre 14

**CHAPITRE 14**

- Tu penses que nos enfants seront humains ? demande Liz.

- Euh… à vrai dire je n'avais pas du tout pensé à ça. Mais en tout cas on n'a rien vu d'anormal à l'échographie. Où alors ils seront mi humains et mi extraterrestres…

- Tant qu'ils n'ont pas de problème de santé… c'est le plus important. J'avais peur que quelque chose de bizarre n'arrive pendant l'échographie…

- Comme quoi ?

- Ca va te sembler stupide… dit Liz.

- Mais non, vas-y dis-moi.

- J'avais peur que si nos enfants sont comme toi qu'ils utilisent leurs pouvoirs dans mon ventre et que ça se voit à l'écho.

Max sourit.

- Tu vois tu te moques de moi…

- Je te promets que non, dit Max.

Il regarde Liz.

- C'est vrai que ça aurait été possible mais je pense qu'ils sont beaucoup trop petits, dit Max.

- Tu imagines si quelque chose se produit lors de l'échographie suivante, nos enfants seront un peu plus grands et ça se verra.

- Nous n'en sommes pas encore là, dit-il. Pour l'instant tu dois ne pas te stresser, tu dois rester calme, patiente et tout ira bien. Je m'occuperai de toi tu vas voir…

- Génial, dit-elle en souriant.

- Tu es ma princesse, dit-il, et je te traiterais comme telle !

- Tu es trop gentil Max. Fais gaffe je vais m'y habituer…

- Mais j'espère bien car je t'aime de tout mon cœur et je m'occuperai toujours de toi, pendant toute ma vie.

Liz commence à pleurer tellement est elle émue par ce que son mari raconte.

- Ma puce, ne pleure pas.

- C'est tellement beau ce que tu dis… Et je t'aime tellement moi aussi. Tu m'as donné trois bébés et j'ai hâte de les mettre au monde. Nous serons une famille.

- J'attends ça avec impatience moi aussi, crois-moi.

Max essuie les larmes de Liz avec sa main, l'autre restant sur le volant.

Quelques minutes plus tard ils arrivent chez eux. Il est 21h30. Max ouvre la portière de Liz pour qu'elle puisse sortir. Ils rentrent chez eux. A peine le pas de la porte passé Max porte Liz jusqu'au canapé. Il l'a couche. Le canapé se trouve devant la tv.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lui demande Liz.

- Je m'occupe de toi… Tu veux un chocolat chaud, un thé, un jus de fruit… ?

- Je veux bien un chocolat chaud stp mais je sais me le faire moi-même, dit-elle en se levant du canapé.

- Non pas question, dit-il. Toi tu restes là et je m'en occupe.

Liz se rassied dans le canapé car elle n'aime pas trop rester couchée, elle est restée assez couchée à l'hôpital aujourd'hui même si ça n'a duré 'que' quelques heures. C'était bien assez !

Quelques minutes plus tard Max revient de la cuisine avec deux chocolats chauds, il s'en était préparé un pour lui aussi. Il en tend un à Liz.

- Tu veux qu'on se regarde un film ? demande Max.

- Bonne idée.

- Quel film aimerais-tu voir ?

- Je ne sais pas trop et toi ?

- On va d'abord regarder dans le programme tv, dit-il.

- Ok.

Il prend le programme tv placé sur la table qui se trouve entre le canapé et la tv. Il feuillette les pages avant d'arriver à celles d'aujourd'hui.

- Il y a 'Roméo et Juliette', dit Max.

- Génial, j'adore ce film, dit-elle.

- Moi aussi.

- Ca commence à quelle heure ?

- D'ici quelques minutes, répond-il.

Il repose le programme tv sur la table et allume la tv. Il s'assure que Liz est bien installée et il s'assied à côté d'elle. Tous les deux boivent leur chocolat chaud et le film commence enfin.

Ils l'ont tous les deux déjà regardé plusieurs fois et ils aiment beaucoup ce film. Liz pleure à chaque fois à la fin. Max a les larmes aux yeux mais je ne pleure jamais. Même si d'ordinaire il est assez sensible. C'est juste que Liz l'est plus que lui, comme la plupart des femmes en général.

Après le film ils prennent un bain, ensemble, et puis ils se couchent. Ils parlent encore un peu avant de faire l'amour et d'ensuite s'endormir paisiblement. Liz s'endort dans les bras de Max. Elle aime se coucher dans ses bras car elle s'y sent en sécurité.

Ils font tous les deux divers rêves avec leurs futurs enfants.

Ensuite c'est le matin qui arrive. Il est 9h. Max se réveille mais Liz dort toujours. Il décide de ne pas la réveiller et va dans la cuisine lui préparer un petit déjeuner qu'il lui apportera au lit. Quelques minutes plus tard elle se réveille et ne voit plus Max dans le lit.

- Max ?

- Oui je suis dans la cuisine, ne bouge pas je vais arriver avec le petit déjeuner.

- Tu es trop gentil, tu n'avais pas besoin de faire tout ça, j'allais le faire.

- Ne t'occupe pas de ça, ça me fait très plaisir à moi aussi de pouvoir te l'apporter au lit. Voilà j'ai fini.

Il arrive avec le plateau. Des céréales, du lait, un fruit, un chocolat chaud et la même chose pour lui.

Ils dégustent le petit déjeuner au lit tous les deux, en amoureux.

Ensuite il pose sa main sur le ventre de Liz.

- Tu te rends compte, lui dit-il, bientôt il y aura 3 personnes de plus dans notre vie…

- Oui, c'est incroyable, j'ai toujours du mal à y croire c'est merveilleux !

Ensuite ils se lèvent, vont prendre une douche, s'habillent… Liz se coiffe et se maquille. Ensuite il range leur petit déjeuner et Liz veut faire la vaisselle avec Max mais il le lui interdit, il ne veut pas qu'elle se fatigue, il veut tout faire seul.

- Tu ne veux pas que je t'aide ? lui demande Liz.

- Je préfère que tu ne fasses rien et que tu te reposes.

- Max faire la vaisselle n'a rien d'épuisant je t'assure, dit-elle.

- Je sais mais je préfère quand même.

- Si tu y tiens ! dit-elle.

- Je t'ai vex ? demande Max qui a peur d'exagérer.

- Non pas du tout, tu en fais juste un peu trop, dit-elle en souriant.

- Oh pardonne-moi ma puce !

- Ce n'est pas grave du tout, lui dit-elle.

Après la vaisselle, Max s'assied à la table avec Liz.

A peine s'est-il assis que quelqu'un sonne à la porte…

…


	15. Chapitre 15

**Merci bcp pour les reviews**, voici la suite, j'espère que ça vous plaira toujours. Nombre de chapitres illimités mais la fin est proche d'ici quelques chapitres.

**CHAPITRE 15**

Max va ouvrir et voit Michael et Maria avec un gros bouquet de fleurs.

Il les fait entrer. Maria et Michael apportent le bouquet à Liz qui se lève de sa chaise.

- C'est pour toi, dit Maria. On est tellement content pour vous deux.

- Félicitations, dit Michael.

- Merci, répondent ensemble Liz et Max.

Liz cherche un vase pour y mettre le beau bouquet de fleurs et elle en trouve un au-dessus d'une armoire. Il faut se lever sur la pointe des pieds pour y arriver et même sauter légèrement, pour Liz en tout cas car Max est plus grand qu'elle et arrive au-dessus du meuble sans sauter.

Max regarde Liz et comprend qu'elle va essayer d'attraper le vase.

- Non non non, dit-il. Laisse-moi faire.

Liz se recule et deux secondes plus tard Max lui tend le vase qu'elle remplit d'eau pour y mettre ces belles fleurs.

- T'es au petits soins pour elle je vois ? dit Maria.

- Oui, il a même tendance à en faire un peu trop, dit Liz.

- Je ne veux pas que tu fasses le moindre effort, c'est tout, dit Max.

- Je sais, répond Liz. Tu es trop mignon et prévenant avec moi, c'est adorable… Tu es adorable !

- Mais toi aussi ma puce, répond-il.

Michael et Maria sont émus d'entendre tout ça.

- C'est beau la manière dont tu lui parles, dit Maria.

Maria pense que Michael ne lui parle jamais comme ça à elle et c'est bien dommage car elle adorerait ça !

Michael regarde Maria pensive et l'embrasse. Elle sort immédiatement de ses pensées pour savourer pleinement ce baiser.

Max les regarde et décide d'embrasser Liz. Leur baiser est magique.

Quelqu'un d'autre sonne à la porte.

Max va encore une fois ouvrir et voit Kyle et Tess, ainsi que Isabel. Il les invite à entrer. Kyle et Tess ont eux aussi ont apportés des fleurs et Isabel une boîte de pralines. Ils s'avancent tous vers Liz.

- Je vois que vous vous êtes tous donnés un rendez-vous, dit Max.

- Ca ne te plait pas ? demande Isa.

- Si bien sûr, je voulais dire que c'est marrant que vous ayiez tous penser à venir ce matin.

- En fait, dit Isabel, je suis arrivée et Tess et Kyle étaient déjà devant la porte, nous ne sommes pas venus ensemble.

- C'est génial que vous soyiez tous là, dit Liz. Merci beaucoup.

- C'est normal Liz, dit Kyle.

- Oui, continue Tess, nous sommes tous tes amis, ta famille.

Max regarde Isabel.

- Emma n'est pas avec toi ?

- Non… on… on s'est disputé hier soir.

- Ah, je suis désolé, dit Max.

- Tu penses que ça pourra s'arranger ? demande Maria curieuse.

- Je ne sais vraiment pas, on verra.

- La petite Sabrina n'est pas avec vous ? demande Liz à Tess et Kyle.

- Non, répond Kyle, elle est avec la baby-sitter.

Max propose du café, thé, chocolat chaud… à tous ses amis et ils continuent de discuter à table.

Les couples s'embrassent et Isabel se sent un peu seule.

Pour une des rares fois que Michael dit à Maria qu'il aime elle en profite. 'Ce baiser est spécial' pense-t-elle 'il m'a dit qu'il m'aime… si seulement il savait à quel point je l'aime'.

Max embrasse Liz avec passion. Une passion telle que leur baiser dure plusieurs minutes.

Liz a un flash, elle voit quelque chose… c'est assez flou…

...


	16. Chapitre 16

**CHAPITRE 16**

Max continue de l'embrasser et ne remarque rien. Liz, quant à elle, est toujours plongée dans ce flash, cette surprenante vision. Elle voit ses bébés dans son ventre. Ils sont paisiblement endormis et tout d'un coup l'un d'entre eux se réveille. Il ouvre les yeux bien grands et ouvre la bouche. On voit des crocs se former et il mort l'un de ses frères ou/et sœurs. Il a un regard maléfique. Ensuite elle voit un autre flash où ses enfants sont adolescents, une quinzaine d'années, et utilisent leurs pouvoirs pour blesser et tuer les gens.

Max remarque que Liz ne lui rend plus ses baisers. Il arrête de l'embrasser et la regarde. Elle a toujours les yeux fermés.

- Liz ? Liz ça va ?

Après quelques secondes elle ouvre les yeux. Tout le monde la regarde.

- Oui…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est pass ? demande Max inquiet.

- J'ai eu un flash…

- C'est génial, dit Maria.

- Non, répond Liz.

- Pourquoi ? demandent ensemble Max et Michael.

- En fait c'était peut-être plus une vision. J'ai vu nos enfants Max…

- Et alors où est le problème ? demande Max.

- Ils… ils étaient diaboliques.

- Comment ça ?

- Je les ai d'abord vu bébés, toujours dans mon ventre, ouvrant de grands yeux maléfiques. L'un d'entre eux mordait un de ses frères ou sœurs et il avait des crocs. Ensuite je les ai vu adolescents d'une quinzaine d'année et ils utilisaient leurs pouvoirs pour blesser et tuer d'autres personnes…

- Mais c'est affreux ! dit Maria.

- Je sais, dit Liz.

Liz a l'air triste et regarde ses amis. Elle est pensive et effrayée par ce qu'elle a vu. Elle regarde Max.

- Oh Max, que se passe-t-il ?

- Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'était peut-être pas la réalité que tu as vue ?

- Tu penses que ce ne serait pas vrai ?

- Je ne sais pas mais nous allons tout faire pour que tout se passe bien et nous verrons pour la suite.

- Ok mais j'ai peur, dit Liz.

- Je suis avec toi et je serais toujours là.

Les amis préfèrent partir et laisser le couple entre eux. Max rassure Liz et ils décident de passer la journée tous les deux, en amoureux. Il l'invite au restaurant, ils vont voir un film d'amour au cinéma… La journée est très agréable. Liz oublie peu à peu cette désagréable vision. Le soir ils prennent un bain et vont se coucher. Avant de dormir ils discutent encore quelques temps.

Le lendemain matin ils se réveillent à 9h. Max va encore préparer le petit déjeuner pour eux deux. Liz ouvre les yeux et Max arrive avec le plateau. Ils s'embrassent et déjeune en tête à tête. Liz aime bien comme Max est adorable avec elle, mais ce n'est pas nouveau, il l'a toujours été. Ils étaient faits pour être l'un avec l'autre. Pendant que Max va ranger le petit déjeuner et faire la vaisselle Liz sort doucement du lit. Elle se sent différente se matin. Elle se regarde dans le miroir et crie.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Liz ? crie Max de la cuisine.

Pas de réponse.

Il coure jusqu'à la chambre…

…


	17. Chapitre 17

**Merci encore pour les reviews ! BONNE NOUVELLE : hier j'ai eu fini d'écrire TOUTE l'histoire mais je mets chapitre par chapitre pour garder du suspens, lol**

****

**CHAPITRE 17**

Liz est là devant le miroir. Max la regarde.

- Oh mon Dieu, dit-il.

Liz a le ventre rond, la grossesse se voit déjà et ce n'est pas normal du tout si tôt. Où il y a un problème majeur ou les bébés grandissent trois fois trop vite. En tout cas ce n'est pas normal.

Liz a très peur. Elle se sent lourde… Elle regarde Max l'air paniqué. Max ne sait pas ce qui arrive, ni pourquoi. Il espère que la grossesse de Liz soit tout à faire normale et qu'ils auront d'ici quelques mois de formidables bébés, fruit de leur amour à tout les deux. Des triplés.

- Ne panique pas je vais t'emmener chez le médecin.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu vas lui dire ? demande Liz.

- C'est vrai que c'est délicat.

- Il va remarquer qu'il y a quelque chose d'anormal.

- Mais que peut-on faire alors ? demande Max.

- Rien, je pense qu'il vaut mieux attendre de voir la suite.

- Tu n'as mal nulle part ?

- Non j'ai juste crié parce que j'étais surprise c'est tout.

- Donc tout vas bien ? demande Max.

- Oui absolument.

- Tu es magnifique 'future maman'.

- Et toi aussi 'futur papa', répond Liz.

Liz prend sa douche, s'habille et se maquille ensuite elle rejoint son époux dans la cuisine.

Max téléphone à leurs amis pour expliquer la situation mais précise que personne ne doit s'inquiéter. Ils sont tous un peu inquiet mais Max sait les rassurer. Il n'y avait aucune obligation de prévenir les amis mais il préfère ne pas avoir de secret avec eux, surtout qu'ils viennent juste de se retrouver !

…

Les jours passent et se ressemblent assez. Ils regardent des vidéos sur les accouchements, ils suivent des cours préparatoire à l'accouchement… Ils font tout ce qui leur semble nécessaire. Ils voient encore leurs amis environs chaque week-end.

Le ventre de Liz grossit de jour en jour. Maintenant on voit bien qu'elle est enceinte.

L'accouchement est proche.

Cinq mois plus tard Liz commence à avoir des contractions. Ca lui fait très mal. Heureusement ça lui arrive quand elle est chez elle et Max également.

C'est le matin. Il est 10h. Elle est assise sur le divan et Max sur est en train de faire du rangement dans la cuisine. Elle regarde la tv et puis tout d'un coup elle ressent une douleur.

- Max ?

- Oui ma puce.

- J'ai mal, je pense que ce sont les contractions qui commencent.

Max coure vers elle et l'aide à se lever du divan. Elle perd les eaux.

- Cette fois-ci il n'y a plus aucun doute, dit-il, c'est bien les bébés qui vont arriver. Je vais nous conduire à l'hôpital.

- Mais si jamais les médecins remarquent quelque chose d'anormal ? Tu sais pour ma vision, si jamais nos bébés ont des pouvoirs et qu'ils s'en servent déj

- Je sais, j'y ai pensé mais c'est un risque à prendre. Je ne saurais pas faire venir les bébés au monde moi-même, dit Max en souriant.

- Oui je sais, dit Liz en lui rendant son sourire.

- Ecoute, on verra bien, de toute façon faut bien accoucher là-bas et ensuite on avisera. Si ça tombe il n'y aura rien d'anormal tu sais.

- Espérons mais je ne vois pas alors pourquoi j'aurais eu cette vision il y a quelques mois.

- Tu en as eu d'autres comme ça depuis ? demande Max.

- Non.

- Alors tu vois il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter, on verra le moment venu.

- Tu as raison Max.

- Je sais, répond-il, ironiquement comme pour dire qu'il a toujours raison.

Il l'aide à mettre sa veste et partent en voiture en direction de l'hôpital.

...


	18. Chapitre 18

**CHAPITRE 18**

Quelques minutes après Max pousse les portes des Urgences en portant Liz.

- Vite, apportez un brancard ! crie l'une des infirmières qui s'avance près de Max et Liz.

Elle regarde Liz.

- Je vois que le moment est arrivé, dit-elle.

- Oui, répond Max.

Le brancard arrive et l'infirmière, accompagnée de deux médecins, emmène Liz et Max dans une salle de travail. Ils installent Liz sur le lit et Max reste dans la chambre.

- Une obstétricienne va venir tout de suite, dit-elle avant de quitter la chambre.

- Merci, dit Liz.

- Merci, dit Max également.

…

Max sort vite dans le couloir prévenir Michael à qui il demande de prévenir les autres.

- Ok, répond Michael, c'est super, je préviens tout le monde et on arrive tout de suite.

- Merci, répond Max.

…

De retour dans la chambre

Max s'avance près de Liz et lui masse le dos comme il a appris à le faire dans l'un des cours préparatoire à l'accouchement. Liz fait le travail de respiration.

L'obstétricienne arrive accompagnée de deux autres sages femmes. Elles examinent Liz, le col de l'utérus…, pour voir si les bébés sont près d'arriver.

- Il va falloir pousser, dit une sage femme. Vous pouvez y aller, les bébés sont près à venir.

Liz commence à pousser et elle tient la main de Max. Cela dure une dizaine de minutes et puis le premier bébé sort. Il pleure c'est bon signe.

L'une des sages femmes le prend et le met sur une petite table d'examen.

- Comment va-t-il ? demande Max.

- ELLE va bien, répond la femme.

- C'est une fille ?

- Oui une magnifique petite fille, répond-elle.

Max regarde Liz essoufflée.

- Ma puce tu entends ? Nous avons une fille.

- C'est merveilleux, dit-elle.

- Il va falloir encore pousser Madame Evans.

- Je ne saurais plus, dit-elle, c'est trop dur !

- Mais si vous pouvez y arriver et d'ici quelques minutes vous aurez vos triplés dans vos bras, vous et votre mari.

Liz commence encore à pousser. C'est difficile et épuisant mais elle y arrive. Max lui tient toujours la main et avec son autre main éponge le front de sa femme à l'aide d'eau tiède.

Liz met au monde le second bébé. Elle est épuisée à force de pousser. Mais la bonne nouvelle est que rien d'anormal ne se produit et les bébés sont en parfaite santé.

Quelques minutes plus tard elle met le troisième au monde.

Ensuite la sage femme le prend et regarde si tout va bien et c'est le cas.

L'obstétricienne regarde Liz épuisée et puis l'examine.

- Oh, dit la femme.

- Quoi ? demande Max. Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

La femme regarde Monsieur et Madame Evans…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demande Liz

…


	19. Chapitre 19 FIN

**CHAPITRE 19 DERNIER CHAPITRE**

- Vous allez encore devoir pousser Madame Evans, dit la sage femme.

- Pardon ? demande Liz.

- Oui vous avez encore deux bébés à mettre au monde.

- Mais c'est impossible, dit Liz.

- Je vous assure que c'est la vérité, dit la femme.

- Allez ma puce, courage c'est presque fini. Cinq bébés tu te rends compte ?

- Oui mais c'est très dur Max.

- Je comprends mais tu peux y arriver, tu vas y arriver !

Il embrasse les lèvres de Liz avant qu'elle ne recommence à pousser.

En une demi-heure les quintuplés sont nés. Cinq filles.

Les sages femmes posent les bébés dans les bras de Liz et Max. Trois bébés dans les bras de Liz et deux dans les bras de Max. Liz est en larme et Max commence à pleurer également ! Ils sont si heureux et rien d'anormal n'est arrivé. Ils sont rassurés.

- Vous avez déjà choisi des prénoms pour ces petites puces ? demande l'une des femmes.

- Nous y avons réfléchit mais pas arrêté nos choix, répond Liz.

- Bien, dit une autre femme, nous vous laissons. Toutes nos félicitations !

- Merci beaucoup, dit Liz.

- Je vous en prie Madame Evans, dit l'une des femmes les autres se contentant de faire un sourire.

Elles sortent de la chambre et voient des gens assis devant la chambre.

Michael se lève pour prendre des nouvelles.

- Les bébés sont nés ? demande-t-il.

- Oui et vous pouvez tous entrer les voir si vous voulez.

- D'accord, merci beaucoup, répond Michael.

Ils entrent tous dans la chambre.

- Alors ? demande Maria qui n'avait pas bien regardé sur les bras de Liz et Max. Oh mon Dieu mais…

- Il y a cinq bébés, continue Michael.

- Oui, répond Max. Il y avait eu une petite erreur de calcul, dit-il en souriant.

- Filles ou garçons ou mélange ? demande Isabel.

- Cinq filles, répond Liz.

- C'est merveilleux, dit Isabel.

- Oui c'est formidable, confirme Max.

- Et tu penses pouvoir survivre avec cinq filles à la maison ? demande Kyle à Max en rigolant.

- Evidemment, dit Max en souriant.

- Et pour les prénoms ? demande Tess.

- Nous ne sommes pas encore sûr, dit Max.

- Comme nos enfants auront sûrement des pouvoirs, dit Liz, je pense plutôt à des prénoms spéciaux… j'en ai cherché depuis ce matin…

Ils réfléchissent tous et puis Liz propose ses choix.

- Buffy, Willow, Phoebe, Piper et Prue.

- Ce ne son pas des prénoms courrant, dit Max.

- Justement, j'aime bien, pas toi ? demande Liz.

- Si.

- C'est génial, j'aime beaucoup ces prénoms, dit Maria.

- Ouais Max c'est génial comme prénoms.

Liz regarde Max.

- Si tu n'aimes pas on peut changer, c'était juste des idées comme ça ceux que j'ai dit.

- Non non je les aime beaucoup aussi, on les garde.

- Tu en es sûr ?

- Bien sûr ma puce, je t'aime et j'en suis sûr et certain nos enfants seront merveilleux surtout avec les prénoms que tu leurs a trouvé.

Un médecin entre dans la chambre et est ému par ce beau spectacle. Les amis sont toujours présents dans la chambre, les parents des quintuplées aussi et ces magnifiques petites filles sont déjà bien éveillées pour la plupart. A l'exception de deux qui ferment un peu plus les yeux.

- Bonne nouvelle, dit le médecin. Comme vous êtes toutes en bonne santé, dit-il à Liz et aux bébés. Vous pourrez rentrer chez vous dès demain et avec vos bébés.

- C'est merveilleux, dit Max.

- Merci docteur, dit Liz.

- Félicitations à vous deux, dit le médecin.

Les amis restent une heure dans la chambre et puis retournent chez eux.

On a amené un lit dans la chambre de Liz pour que Max puisse passer la nuit près de sa belle et les bébés sont dans une pièce avec d'autres bébés. Quand on les regarde il est marqué leur prénom sur leur tout petit poignet, c'est magique de voir ce spectacle.

Le lendemain matin ils peuvent retourner chez eux. Les amis sont venus les chercher et offrent aux heureux parents deux doubles berceaux et un simple. Avec tous leurs enfants ils quittent l'hôpital et vont tous chez Liz.

…

Max, Liz et leurs cinq filles vivent heureux en grande famille. Les amis leur rendent régulièrement visite. Ils sont tous les parrains et marraines de ces bébés.

En grandissant les filles développèrent peu à peu leurs pouvoirs. Max et Liz furent toujours là pour les guider. Elles entrèrent à l'école et vécurent comme toutes les petites filles de leur âge à l'exception qu'elles ont des pouvoirs. Mais elles savent bien qu'elles ne doivent pas les utiliser en publique.

Vers l'âge de dix ans Buffy commençait à s'intéresser aux histoires de vampires. C'est sûrement de là que venait la vision de Liz quelques années plus tôt, quelques mois avant l'accouchement. Liz avait vu qu'un de ses bébés se battrait avec d'autres. Et les crocs qu'elle lui avait vu n'était pas pour elle mais ceux des vampires… Buffy s'intéressait donc plutôt à ce côté obscure, à ces vampires…

Tandis que Willow se tournait plus vers la magie. Phoebe s'intéressait à ce que pouvaient ressentir les gens, ce qu'ils ont pu vivre dans le passé ou elle s'amusait aussi à imaginer comment sera leur vie future. Piper trouvait qu'il y a trop de catastrophes et aimerait pouvoir les éviter ainsi que pouvoir arrêter le temps pour avoir le temps de tout faire car une journée est trop courte. Prue, qui était un peu fainéante pour certaines choses, aimerait pouvoir faire bouger les objets rien qu'en y pensant. Elle essayait tous les jours…

La famille Evans vit toujours très heureuse aujourd'hui.

**FIN. SVP ECRIVEZ-MOI DES REVIEWS AVEC VOS AVIS… MERCI**

**MERCI BCP D'AVOIR LU !!!**


End file.
